Happy Days
by Spring Hope
Summary: It is a wonderfully, happy day for Natsu because he's getting married! Lucy is also attending the wedding-but not as the bride, but as the bridesmaid. How will she cope with this while she watches the love of her life get married to another girl?


**Well… since I wrote an unrequited love for Natsu, I thought "Why not make one for Lucy too?" It wouldn't be fair if only Natsu was hurt! So here is Lucy's one sided love for Natsu~ Sorry I haven't been updating 4KoM D: school has been keeping me busy and also other rl stuff. Here's a short story to refill your patience [:**

* * *

It hurts to see the person you love like someone else doesn't it? Yet, you still have a big spark of hope left in your heart that maybe one day they'll like you back.

When they get together, it makes you even more depressed, but a speck of hope still lingers in your heart.

The longer they stay together, the more anxious you get. Worry soon engulfs your heart, as that speck of hope that used to shine so brightly, soon dims to almost nothing.

When you know it's too late, when marriage comes into the picture-that speck of hope dies, all of it disappears. Just in that one moment, you felt like your life is over.

* * *

Lucy slipped in the last piece of bobby pin into her hair as it held up her curly, golden hair in place perfectly. She wore a strapless, sky blue colored bubble dress. The top of the dress was adorned with roses that were made out of fabric. Her lips were gently painted with a soft peach color and her rosy cheeks brought life to her face. She added the blush to cover up her deathly pale face that was getting her friends nervous, and tried to make the added color look as natural as possible. She didn't want to ruin the wedding day.

The wedding day.

Today was the day she officially died.

Of course no one knew, not Levy, not Erza, not Wendy, not Gray or Mirajane, and definitely not Natsu. He would be the last person on earth she told; even if she was tortured to death she wouldn't sing a single letter to him. "Lucy! It's almost time for the ceremony!" Levy popped her head from the door way, smiling at her cutely. Lucy smiled back; it wasn't hard for her anymore. She got used to perfecting it.

"Alright Levs- let's go! We gotta meet up with all the girl's at the boutique room." Lucy said as she clumsily gathered her make-up, shoving it into her make-up bag and clutched her sky blue bag. Levy locked arms with Lucy as she happily skipped to the boutique, dragging Lucy with her.

-line break-

"About time you two came here, it's almost time for the ceremony! Lucy you need to do her hair!" Erza announced as she lightly slapped levy and Lucy on the head.

"Sorry, sorry! My hair took longer than expected!" Lucy laughed nervously as she scratched her head.

"Well, I'm glad to see you healthy again Lucy-just a few weeks ago you looked like you were about to die!" Wendy chirped as she smiled innocently at her. Lucy couldn't help but smile back in response before lightly walking towards the bride. "Well, well, well! Look at the luckiest girl in the world today! Are you nervous?" Lucy asked as playfully as she could; combing her short, white hair.

"As nervous as I've ever been! This just feels like a dream…" Lisanna responded back as she shyly looked down.

"Well-weddings are supposed to seem that why aren't they? Besides you shouldn't feel so nervous! I mean it's just _him _anyways, you've known him since forever." Lucy stated, giving Lisanna extensions and curling soft curls into her hair. "You sure you don't wanna go natural Lis?" Lucy asked curiously. In her opinion, natural was always the best.

"Eh? Ah uh whatever you think suits Natsu's liking best Lucy!" Lisanna stuttered.

Lucy smiled and plucked out the extensions, putting her hair up to make it look like her hair was long. The soft curls she produced made it look like Lisanna had longer hair. "There ya go- now to the make-up…" Lucy mumbled as she curled her eyelashes, added a peachy color to her cheeks and putting on pink lipstick- just enough to make it look all natural. "Now that we're done here… go put on your wedding dress, hurry! We're running short on time!" Lucy urged her quickly to stand up and gently pushed her into the changing room.

"Whaaa…. Lu-Chan's make-up and hair are as good as always! You HAVE to do my wedding when I get married!" Levy demanded.

Lucy rolled her eyes and nodded "yes" in response. "Well I'll do all of your weddings-free of charge too!"

The girl's cheered in response, making Lucy laugh. Lisanna emerged from the changing room. She wore a Greek style dress that hugged every curve on her body, making her look like a goddess. It also dragged onto the floor, making it even twice as beautiful. Mirajane dashed over to Lisanna and placed the tiara and veil-which dropped just below her waist. _That could've been me_. Lucy thought, forgetting about her surroundings as her thoughts drowned the squeals and cheers from the people around her. Her eyes dropped slightly, focusing on Lisanna as she imagined herself in her position. _That… could… have been me Lucy. That could've been you. But you're stupid so you don't deserve it. So this is okay. It was supposed to be like this. Be happy. For them. For him, please. _She told herself over and over, repeating the same lines in her head as she tried to convince her mind-her heart, that all of this was meant to happen, that it wasn't her fault that it was okay.

* * *

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take Lisanna Strauss as your beloved wife?" The priest ask. The church was silent as they waited for his response.

"I do!" He replied back happily, grinning like a little boy, making Lisanna giggle.

"And do you, Lisanna Strauss, take Natsu Dragneel as your beloved husband?"

"I… do." Lisanna replied as both their lips softly touch, so much love and passion in it. Lucy claps and smiles all the same. She didn't hear their responses; she became deaf momentarily as she read their lips. She heard a faint buzzing noise in the back of her head, she felt faint but blinked continuously to clear her head as she forced herself to continue to watch the ceremony.

It felt like one of her earlier days when she first arrived to Fairy Tail- she felt homesick. But this felt like it was on a new level-life was completely gone from her eyes, smile, face, from her heart.

As Lucy thought through her sadness, as her depression deepened with every clap she heard, with every smile she saw from him, Natsu met her eyes. She looked back at him, straight into his eyes. She felt him walk right into her dead soul-like her eyes was an open book for him, and only him. She immediately looked away as she saw his smile falter. She refused to make him frown on his wedding day-especially if it was her fault.

* * *

"Oh my god did you see the LOOK they gave to each other before they kissed? It was like watching a movie scene!" Levy squealed as they exited out of the chapel.

"It was like nothing in the world could stop them at that moment! Too beautiful, too precious!" Erza agreed, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yeah… it was nice, pleasant." Lucy chipped in every once in a while to avoid suspicion. Wendy looked at her and Lucy looked back at her, blinking with confusion. Wendy then narrowed her eyes at her in suspicion. Lucy quickly looked away nervously, getting nervous on why Wendy was giving her such a weird look.

"Yo, Luce!" Natsu shouted as he frantically waved his hands up in the air so she could see him. She looked up and smiled, waving back. Natsu sprinted to her and gave her a bone breaking hug.

"Natsu… put me down RIGHT now. Go to your wife! Don't leave her hanging!" Lucy mumbled as he draped her over his shoulder.

"She's busy talking to other people anyways. I'm gonna steal her from you guys for a while, only for a sec!" He said as he dragged Lucy away.

* * *

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Natsu."

"Tell me, you're lying."

"No, I am most definitely not lying so go away before I give you a black eye. You wouldn't want that in your photo book would you?!" Lucy threatened him as she shot daggers at him. He gulped nervously.

"Your threats won't work on me today Luce! Just tell me! Come on, we're best friends!"

Lucy sighed in defeat and narrowed her eyes at him. "I am just… just lack of sleep since you know- I'm… weddings…" Lucy stopped and sighed before beginning again, "When I'm a bridesmaid, I get too excited that I can hardly sleep." She nodded as she said this. It felt like a good WHITE lie.

"…oh that's it? Well if you say so, why didn't you just tell me then Luce! Don't make me worried!" Natsu scolded her before draping her over his shoulders again and sprinting back to the girl's.

_I'm fine. He's just a small crush I have on. Nothing more, nothing less. I'll forget my feelings for him sooner or later, so endure it Lucy. Don't be weak. If he's happy I , doesn't that make me sound like I'm in love with him…? URRG STUPID LUCY!_

* * *

The loud noises were giving Lucy huge headaches. Everyone was too loud for her taste. Why couldn't they just eat? Why eat and _scream _at the same time? "Are you alright Lucy? You look kind of green… are you sick?" Erza asked as she cautiously put a hand on her right shoulder, making Lucy flinch.

"I-I'm fine Erza, I think I should just go out to get out of the room to get some fresh air- it's just kind of stuffy and loud in here. I'll come back in a few minutes, don't worry." She assured her as she quickly stood up and speed walked out of the room. She kept her head down and used her left arm to cover her face a little.

_My head hurts… my head hurts a lot. _Lucy though as she continued down the elegant hallway. She brushed her bangs out of her face as they were irritating her and clumsily took out the bobby pins from her hair, letting the curls fall loosely below her shoulders. Stuffing them in her bag she also took off her pearly white heels. She took three deep breaths and turned the corner, where the light didn't touch the room and sat down there, placing her shoes next to her and hugged her knees.

"I'm okay… I'm okay…" she chanted quietly with her head buried in her hands. She was so close on the verge of crying, but refused to, biting her lip so hard that she was close to making herself bleed.

One drop, two drops. Lucy let her tears spill onto her knees as she silently wept. She covered her mouth so she wouldn't make unnecessary noises. The tears kept on spilling. New ones dropped as she remembered memories, making her cry even more. Her tears washed the mask she wore on her face, revealing her deathly pale skin. "I'm not okay." She whispered to herself between hiccups. She slapped her cheeks repeatedly and wiped the tears from her eyes, but it was no use. She felt like her world was broken into tiny pieces that could never be put back together.

She felt a warm pair of firm arms wrap around her shoulders, gently patting her. She stopped crying for a split second and realized all she really need was a reassuring pair of arms around her-which made her cry even more, pissing her off even further that she just randomly started to cry even more.

"And you said you were okay…" he mumbled as he used his other arm, hugging her with both arms now.

"I'm okay…" she cried, a loud crying sound escaped her mouth as she clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm here for you, don't worry." He whispered to her, stroking her hair.  
_This is wrong, why is he doing this? You shouldn't do this if you're married, Natsu. _Lucy thought, her crying quieted down as she realized who she was with now. She immediately wiped her eyes and looked to her right, being face to face with the man who caused her tears; Natsu Dragneel. "What in the WORLD are you doing here?!" Lucy shouted as she quickly stood up, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I saw you walk out all weirdly so I just went to see what was up? And you were definitely not okay, you said so yourself!" Natsu protested, crossing his arms as he frowned. "What's wrong? You've been upset for a few weeks, I may be dense but I'm not stupid Luce."

A giggle escaped Lucy's mouth as she burst out laughing, making Natsu look even more worried. "Are you okay? What's wrong with you! You really are a weirdo!"

"Nothing Natsu! Thanks for being here- all I really need was a hug… I haven't had one in a while that's all…" Lucy replied as she gave him a heartwarming smile. Natsu's eyes widened and he also smiled.

"Oi! You finally smiled!"

"What are you talking about? I always do." Lucy replied back with a confused expression.

"Well sure you do, but for a while it never reached your eyes, now it finally did! I can sleep without nightmares anymore." Natsu said, relief engulfing his voice.

Lucy had the urge to kiss him but immediately pushed down the feeling. "W-Well thanks anyways- I think I should leave early though… I'm a mess right now." Lucy admitted as she felt her face was still red from wiping the tears away.

Natsu frowned, and then frowned even deeper. "What~? No Luce~!" Natsu whined as he stomped his foot, grabbing her arm. "You have to come back! I can make up a story about what happened to you… like… like I accidently slapped you or something! So let's go back!" he dragged her, once again, back to the party where sure enough everyone asked questions.

"So just a few moments ago I went out to use the bathroom and then BOOM! LUCY WAS RIGHT THERE, COMING OUT OF THE WOMEN'S BATHROOM, ALMOST CRASHING INTO ME AND I REACTED, since you know I have fast reflexes ehehe, AND THEN I ACCIDENTLY USED MY IRON FIST ON HER FACE. And that's why her face is all red." Natsu presented his story through a microphone, making Lucy's face go even redder from his idiotic statement. Chairs were bluntly thrown around the room, aiming towards Natsu as he tried to dodge them while he laughed.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she plopped down on her bed, her energy was all drained from today's wedding. Lucy sighed. "He's married now." She said to the darkness surrounding her. She closed her eyes and sighed again, grabbing a handful of her hair as she tried hard not to pull it out.

The hope in her heat dimmed down quietly. It silently vanished from her heart the second she fell asleep.

Her feelings for him felt like a distant memory, like it was a nice, refreshing dream. She did feel grateful for loving a wonderful man; she would have never experienced these feelings. Yet, she regretted every single second that slipped passed her- she could've changed the outcome of her one sided love, well, was it even a one sided love from the start?

* * *

Don't worry I won't make any more of these sappy love stories LOL.

**MORAL OF STORY(SORTA):** _TAKE CHANCES, DON'T BE AFRAID._


End file.
